What's In A Name?
by DracoLover14
Summary: Young Leon Vance doesn't like his name and ends up having to do a research paper about it. What does he find out?


**A/N: So, when I was looking up Vance to figure out his kids names the other day before I remembered them I searched him, but he wasn't the only one to pop up. A man from World War II popped up with the same name so there came the idea of this. Disclaimer: I only own the idea. I don't own NCIS or the information about Leon Vance. Anyway, Review/Favorite/Follow!**

* * *

Young Leon Vance had always had a disliking to his name. People would drag out his first name and make it sound stupid and the bullies were the worst for it. When he was about six he tried to tell his parents that he wanted to change it but they just smiled and said that his name was only meant for people that were brave. People that were going to do something with the abilities they are given.

Later on as he pondered his parent's words as he entered his high school English he thought _how can I make a difference? I can read people and see what others cannot. That's it._ He sighed as he went to his normal seat away from everyone. Even though no one in the room bullied him he stayed away so he could have his peace. It could be said that a couple may even be his friends like the girl Jackie that always turns and waves at him.

The teacher came in not too much longer and started them on what they were doing for the day. Luckily the class went by fast and they were quickly done. But before the bell rang for them to go home since this was their last period, their teacher handed out a paper.

"Research assignment! This will be due at the end of this week. As the paper say's you have to look up your name and write about a person with your name. You will be reading about what you find. Trust me this will be enlightening for some of you." He said and he was looking straight at Leon. After he had finished speaking the bell rang and everyone quickly left.

He was sat down at his desk finishing homework when he decided to actually get started on the English assignment. He wasn't too hopeful that someone had the same name and if anyone did he was probably a criminal or a janitor or something. He typed in his name in the search engine as he sighed. Knowing that his computer was slow he went out for a drink before he came back in.

The page had finally loaded and he saw a picture of a man in military clothes. It looked as if to be an Air Force class B uniform. He read over all the information amazed at what this man had done and quickly started writing his paper.

When Friday came, Leon Vance was excited. For the first time he wanted to present a project. Of course he didn't want to go first but second he would more than likely volunteer. Luckily, no one was forced to choose to go first because many people wanted to go first. As each went by, Leon was feeling even prouder of the man he had written about. When, finally, his named was called he walked up to the front of the room.

"If you would please read your paper to us Mr. Vance." The teacher said with a knowing smile.

He nodded as he took a deep breath. He may be excited but he was still nervous.

"I looked up the name Leon Vance. I wasn't expecting to find much about my name but what I did find was awe inspiring…" Leon read and he went on to tell that the man Leon Robert Vance Jr was from a place called Enid, Oklahoma and that he went to school there until college where after sophomore year he went to the United States Military Academy and ranked 318th out of 465 in general merit. That the elder Vance while serving he was assigned to lead the 489th BG divisionary attack on German coastal defenses. They were approaching from the south and the bombs didn't release. He was making another pass when the aircraft came under intense anti-aircraft fire. There were four crew men were injured and the pilot was killed. Vance had gotten his foot crushed and stuck; one man 2nd Lt. Bernard W. Bail had tried to get the foot unpinned and applied a makeshift tourniquet. Vance helped the co-pilot with trying to land safely. The plane after being hit only had one working engine left and he knew it was dangerous and told the rest of the crew to 'bail out'. He flew the plane to crash land in water and was saved from shore forty-five minutes later. He received the Metal of Honor for his actions.

"So, just because I think that I am not a hero because of my name and how it sounds, doesn't mean that everyone is the same. Leon Robert Vance Jr taught me that it is an honor to have this name and I will do anything, to live up to his name." Leon Vance finished and his classmates clapped for him as he turned in his paper to the teacher and went back to his seat. What he didn't tell them was that he was planning on becoming an agent to help other military officials no matter of what branch. The elder Vance had shown that young Vance could make a difference if he believed.


End file.
